Being Brave
by the-circle-of-stupidity
Summary: Hanataro has a crush on squad 13's new lieutenant, but isn't quite sure how to tell her. suck at summaries. Hanataro/OC


**So, yeah, i have to be one of the only hanataro fangirls out there, but correct me if i'm wrong, so i decided to do this. You know, for someone who doesn't read a lot of one-shots, i sure write a bunch of 'em. weird...**

Hanataro walked around the corner of the squad 13 barracks, froze, then hid behind the wall again, clutching the note in his hand. The new lieutenant, Kasumi Miharu, was walking toward him. She was also the girl he'd had a crush on since the Soul Reaper Academy. He was finally going to tell her how he felt through this note.

_Come on, _he thought, egging himself on. _Now or never, Hanataro!_

He could hear Kasumi coming around the corner. She looked up from behind the large stack of paperwork she carried and flashed him a smile.

"Hey Hanataro. What are you doing here?"

"I-uh-um-I."

_Come on, Hanataro! Say something intelligent!_ Hisagumaru's voice rang through his head.

"I-uh...have to go clean the Squad 11 barracks!"

And with that he took off running, leaving a very confused Kasumi in his wake.

"O-ok?" she said before turning and walking in the other direction. Hanataro was almost back to his room when he stopped and noticed the now crumpled note was still in his hand.

"Aww! Why didn't I just drop it?" he yelled at himself. "She would've picked it up!"

He uncrumpled it, smoothed it out, and read it over to himself again.

_Dear Kasumi,_

_I figured you should know, I've had a huge crush on you for a while now...umm...and I just wanted to know if you feel the same way, and um...Just let me know, I guess._

_-Hanataro Yamada_

He neatly folded the note again and stuck it in the fold of his kimono. He looked up and saw his broom up against the doorway.

"May as well..."

Hanataro picked up his broom and started toward the Squad 11 barracks. About five minutes after he'd started cleaning, two guys from 11 came around the corner.

"Hey, look! It's that Yamada kid! Hey what're you doin' here? Your squad's that way!"

"I was cleaning," said Hanataro quietly, while getting ready to run. The two guys came up to him and one took his broom.

"You expect to clean my room with this? Heh. Good luck, kid. That place is a pigstie."

The Soul Reaper threw Hanataro his broom back and the other one picked him up by the back of the uniform.

"Look at him! He's so little! Can you imagine if he were on our squad? He'd be murdered within the hour!"

Hanataro could feel his face turning red as he tried to get out of the other soul reaper's grip. He stopped when he heard someone shout behind them.

"Oi! Let him go! He didn't do anything."

Kasumi came striding toward them, pulling on her lieutenant badge.

"Oh, look another little one!"

Kasumi stopped and gave an annoyed smile, one of her eyebrows twitching.

"I'm not little, you're all just freakishly tall."

"Oh, I'm a freak am I?" said the Soul Reaper, dropping Hanataro. "How so?"

"Looked in the mirror lately?" Kasumi laughed, drawing her zanpaku-to. Hanataro started to draw his too, but then thought maybe he should go for help, then thought that by the time he got back, the fight might already be over, then thought Kasumi's a lieuntenant, she can handle herself. His thoughts went back and forth like this until finally he pulled out his zanpaku-to and swung five times at the two in front of him. They didn't seem to notice as they were focused on Kasumi. One of them swung at her and she easily blocked it, while the other went behind her. She just flash-stepped out of the way, making the other two butt heads as they moved toward her.

"Hey get back here!" one of them shouted. Kasumi whirled around and held out her hands.

"Hado 33! Sokatsui!"

In a blue flash of light, the Soul Reaper was sent flying backward into his friend. The other one got up, and flash-stepped away.

"Hey! Get back here you coward!" Kasumi shouted after him. "I was having fun!"

The Soul Reaper who she'd hit with the hado blast started laughing from the ground.

"What's so funny?"

"He's not running away."

As soon as he said this, about ten people from Squad 11 surrounded Kasumi and Hanataro.

"I went for back-up."

"Greeaaat..." said Kasumi sarcastically. Hanataro looked at his zanpaku-to. The red bar was almost full, he just need a couple more hits. Kasumi slashed her sword through the air and a large fireball appeared over them all.

"Duck," she said, grabbing Hanataro's kimono and pulling him down with her. He felt his face burn as she hugged him to the ground. There was a loud whooshing sound as fire cannonballed out of the large ball in the middle. When they both looked up, it looked like most of them were unconscious from the blast. Kasumi smiled but then gasped as one of the Soul Reapers, charred and smoking, picked her up in a head-lock.

"That was a good try, but not good enough."

Without thinking, Hanataro swung at the Soul Reaper, who dropped Kasumi in surprise, but then grinned when he saw nothing had happened.

"You've got a pretty useless zanpaku-to, kid."

"Fill, Hisagumaru!" said Hantaro, holding the sword above his head. It turned into a small scalpel looking instrument. "Kasumi, duck!"

She covered her head with her arms and Hanataro swung down, sending every cut he should've delivered right at the Soul Reaper. The man staggered backward, then fell to his knees, joining the rest of the group, unconscious on the ground. Kasumi stood up and walked over to Hanataro.

"That was pretty brave. Didn't think you had it in ya." She smiled at him again. Hanataro smiled back, feeling stupid.

_Be brave!_ Hisagumaru roared in Hanataro's head. Hanataro nodded to himself took a deep breath and said very quickly, "Doyouwanttogooutsometime?"

Kasumi blinked. "Sorry?"

Hanataro took another deep breath and slower this time, said, "Do you-uh, want to maybe go out sometime? I mean, I totally understand if you don't 'cause, I mean-"

He stopped when Kasumi hugged him.

"Of course I'll go out with you! After what you did today? Plus, if I don't help you open up to people, no one will."

They both laughed at that. So, holding hands, they left the Squad 11 barracks in a less-than-romantic state.

**So, yeah, there you go. a kinda long one-shot. I thought it was cute and that's probably how it would go if I were a soul reaper. :3. **

**3 Hanataro!**

**and review!**

**btw, be gentle, i'm still trying to get the hang of writing slightly romantic stuff. soo...**


End file.
